Necromancer
Appearance Standard human build, with dark blue scales. Yellow eyes and pointed ears. Prehensile/spaded tail. She has long (and slightly curly) midnight black hair. Necromae wears black jeans, a black T-shirt with one sleeve, and a white star hairclip. She ties her hair up in a ponytail to keep her hair out of her face. Her bangs are sideswept. She wears a ring which can make her look like an average girl. As a human, Necromancer is on the tall side and somewhat slender, with dark and wavy hair that she prefers to tie either into a French braid or ponytail. She has one silver hoop earring in her ear, and wears denim jeans, a black T-shirt with Captain America's shield on it, and a button-up black trenchcoat. She, however, retains her piercing yellow-gold gaze. She has a different form around the hunters, one of which is vastly different from either of her usual forms. She appears to be about thirteen years old, with curly dirty blond hair ending just below her shoulders. Her eyes are blue-gray in color. Her skin is fair, and not scaly whatsoever. She wears a pair of dark blue denim jeans, along with a silver T-shirt and a quiver slung over her back. She also wears a pair of black combat boots. This side of Necromancer (which could possibly even be a flipside) seems like.. a regular human girl, apart from the fact she's an immortal huntress. Abilities/Skills Necromancer has good teleportation skills, but sometimes she accidentally teleports at random. When she is weak/heavily damaged, she will randomly teleport on instinct. She also has a more flexible spine, which allows her to semi-crouch for long periods of time and perform acrobatic feats without damaging the spine. She gains slight night vision (thanks to her eyes), but her night vision can only see about 10 feet ahead. As Hunter Necromancer, Necromancer is a relatively normal girl. She has the abilities of a WoFMB Hunter, but apart from being immortal unless slayed in battle, she's just a regular girl. Personality Necromancer appears to have hardened. She’s a bit sarcastic sometimes and oftentimes a bit too humorous; she’s either too serious or too "chill". Necromancer isn’t a good liar and, thus, can’t really lie when she needs to. Necromancer is more book smart than street smart. Weaknesses/Flaws Necromancer pretty much burns up when someone uses Cheyarafim's blood (basically the "fancy X-Men word for 'Angel'") on one of her wounds or it hits her. Necromancer also has a weak mental defense and psychical defense. Necromancer cannot teleport when an electric field is surrounding her. Because.. Reasons. GvE Backstory There's not really much too it. GvE Necromancer follows a seperate timeline of the regular Necromancer, and claims that she hit her head on a rock and now has amnesia. As a result, Necromancer can only recall bits and pieces from her past, mainly the times she was trapped inside her own head. Necromancer was born to a demon named Fioné and a half demon Father named Xander. Xander left Fioné when Necromancer was born, leaving Fioné to raise her child on her own in the jungle. She had ran away from (idk some cult) at the age of five, two years after a tragic event happened. There, Doll was wandering the jungle on her own, when she found the young and weak mind of Necromancer. She inhabited her mind, and Necromancer was adopted by a family known as the Lunarans. They changed her original name (which is unknown) to Necromae Nyxus Lunara, and even after the curse on her mind was broken, Necromancer still considers the Lunarans family. However, she does not remember them. She was on a cruise ship once with her adopted family, until a storm and high tides tipped the boat over. Necromancer floated away, washing up on the coast of the continent of Scholastica. The Lunaran family's status is unknown at the moment, but all are presumed dead, including Necromancer. She also does not remember this incident. Necromancer learned to adjust to life on Scholastica. She no longer felt compelled to hide her scales, her tail, her claws. She wasn't kept away from society like a freak, afraid of being teased and attacked. She felt like she belonged. When the GvE war started, Necromancer joined the Light Side. She wanted to fight to keep peace and harmony in Scholastica, to be honest and truthful, and she just felt that the Light Side shared most of the same values. Necromancer doesn't regret it. However, later on, she began to feel.. ignored. She had no reason for feeling ignored, she just felt.. insignifigant. So, she rode on horseback to go join the Dark side. She's been thinking of leaving, solely because of all the Chaos. Category:Forumers Category:Alive Category:Light Side Category:WoFMB Hunters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Demons